Talk:Any% Route (MM)
Outdated route The route is totally outdated. You can always keep up to date on the route by going to http://www.zeldaspeedruns.com/leaderboards/mm/any. Blackbombchu (talk) 20:17, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Possible new route I think it might be faster if after you rescue Mikau, you go to Zora Cape then go through the back door of Zora Hall then soar to Great Bay Coast. That way, later you can soar straight to Zora Cape instead of soaring to Great Bay Coast then going all the way to the platform in front of Zora Hall. Although the route can probably be further improved by using the tricks I discovered, I don't have the Majora's Mask Any% speedrunning skill so I won't be able so I won't be able to come up with a faster route on my own using those tricks: *You can quickly ESS dupe over both bombs and bombchus by releasing a fish, shield dropping 3 bombs onto the fish, then recapturing the fish, then quickly ESS duping over bombchus then bombs before the bomb explodes. Alternatively, if you want to save 1 bomb, you can release a fish, shield drop a bombchu away from the fish, turn around and shield drop 2 bombs onto the fish, recapture the fish then ESS dupe over bombs and bombchus before the bombs explode. Another reason to release 1 bombchu and 2 bombs is if you have a bug but not a fish and you might not be able to recapture the bug and ESS dupe over bombs and bombchus fast enough before the bombs explode if you release 3 bombs. *The bomb and bombchu counter don't reset to 0 when you play the song of time if bottle is duped over them. It might be faster to dupe over bombs and bombchus with the bug by releasing 1 bombchu and 2 bombs before using the Song of Time storage in Woodfall Temple, then at the beginning of Cycle 3 get the fish in a duped bottle, bomb drop, and the bombchu chest in the grotto on the pillar just east of Clock Town instead of getting the rupee chest and buying bombs and bombchus and then use it to dupe over bombs and bombchus by releasing 3 bombs just before you use the Song of Time storage in Snowhead then at the beginning of Cycle 4 get a bomb drop and the bombchu chest in the grotto just east of Clock Town. Blackbombchu (talk) 21:23, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Faster lullaby skip I think it's possible to really quick fairy fountain wrong warp by facing slightly left of the entrance as soon as you enter, hovering backwards with 1 bomb and 8 bombchus targeting the last one of those 8, turning left, then doing 2 megaflips. That results in a total of using 3 bombs and 9 bombchus. After that, you could maybe hover from the edge the wind blew you to to the bottom of the ramp the same way as 57:12 into https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnlw39O12Ko to Snowhead using 5 bombs and 4 bombchus. Blackbombchu (talk) 17:37, September 17, 2015 (UTC)